Awkward Situation Anybody?
by KawaiiKit98
Summary: "Why are you making me feel this way?" Sasuke's back. "Do you hate me that much to see me suffer?" Sakura doesn't know what to do. "Or do you just not care anymore?" What happens when theses two are forced into an awkward situation? This is a one-shot.


**Warning:** This is only a one-shot, but I still want your reviews. Sasuke=OOC. Rating=T

**Disclaimer:** OK yo-

**Mia:** Hey Kit-Chan let me [puppy dog eyes]

**Me:** F-F-fine just don't mess up.

**Mia:** Yea. Now listen up people Kit-Chan owns nothing. She too poor to anyway.

**Me:** Oi [anime sweat drop] An-anyway enjoy. ^^

**Mia:** Bye-bye For-Ev-er

**Me:** Last time I let you talk, Creep-o

**XOXO**

-Konoha, Monday 10:30 PM-

Sakura sighed as she walked alone down her ever so creepy street. Mentally reassuring her-self that it only looked this way after dark. 'I should pick up the pace and hurry home.' Her walk turned into a jog, then a dash, then finally a sprint.

Walking inside she calmed down and got ready to take a shower. Once she got out she saw a note. She knew it was from at least one of her friends. Sighing she said "They worry too much." After she got dressed she went to sit at her living room table to read the note.

_Yo Sakura,_

_We haven't seen you in awhile and we're getting worried. Are you not feeling well? Anyway all of us want to see you. So please take time off of work and come visit us. How does Friday sound? If you can, meet us at the ramen shop at 6:00 PM..._

'Of course, I can't have my friends worry about me.' she smiled and continued reading.

_Anyway there's something else you need to know if you didn't already. Sasuke's back. He's the same cold hearted bastard that i remember. We're bringing him as well. Don't worry we'll make sure he doesn't hurt you. Hope to see ya there bye._

_From, everyone_.

"Sasuke, huh?" Sakura knew he was back he has been for about a week now. The Hokage put her in charge of his paper's. She wanted to see him but never thought or knew what to say. Pushing it aside she told her-self to think of it later, it was to late now. the clock read 11:58. Had she really been thinking hat long? She sighed and got into bed, and fell asleep. She had work in the morning.

**XOXO**

-Konoha Hospital Tuesday 10:00 AM-

Today was extremely rushed Sakura nearly fell multiple times today because so many people were running to get to where the needed to be. "Ugh," another headache was creeping up on her. Although she could heal her-self right away she had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Sakura-Sama!" a nurse called running down the hallway. 'What is it now?' Sakura wined in her head. "There's a few people in the E.R that need your skills right away." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong?" the nurse handed her a clipboard with the information on it, then left. Sakura began reading.

**Room #:**_ 475/476_

**Priority:** High

**Requested Assessment:**_ Sakura Haruno_

**Diagnosis:** _Large gashes on upper stomach, left arm ,and right food. Minor cuts and busies else where on body. Similar for both injured._

**Name:**_ Sasuke Uchiha Rm 475 and Naruto Uzumaki Rm 476_

"That's it?" Sakura giggled, a vain popping out of her forehead. "Hokage-Sama might need to heal them after I'm done." She mumbled to her-self walking down the hall. It's a good thing the nurse left or else she would be on the receiving end of her rage. Those two were going to be dead if she was allowed to do what she wanted to do. Then she froze. Looking at the names again to make sure she wasn't just imagining things.

**'Yep,'** her inner sighed **'Why the hell do we get stuck with this shit?'** For once Sakura agreed with her inner. **'Sasuke Uchiha, he's the nightmare we just can't shake off. Why won't he just leave us alone?'**

Sakura began to walk again.'I don't know.'

**XOXO**

-Meanwhile with Sasuke-

Why he to train with Naruto was rather simple. Blow off some steam. Ever since he'd been back never once has he talked to, much less seen, a certain pink hared shanobi.

'Tsk, she chases after me, begging for me to come back. And when i get here she won't even show her face.' "Annoying." Sasuke heard loud banging on the wall . A vain popped out of his head. When he was about to yell at the 'Dobe' he heard another voice yell for him.

"Naruto!" It was beautiful even though anger was evident in her voice. "What the hell do you think your trying to pull. I don't have time to babysit you so stay still and let me finish." his doctor, Sasuke guessed. More banging.

"I'm sorry but please get that thing away from me!" Naruto begged. Sasuke smirked. 'Dobe can't even handle a simple check up. What a loser.' He heard Naruto yelp and then groan.

"Geez, all that trouble. It didn't even hurt that bad did it?" 'Aa' that beautiful voice again. It sounded familiar but not enough to but a name with it.

"That did hurt, Sakura-Chan." Sasuke's eyes widen. 'Sakura!' He breathed in. 'That voice belonged to _her_!' Wait for it. And now. 'Why can't she be _my_ doctor? How come the Dobe gets her?' He sighed and went back to the conversation.

"Anyway, I'll leave one of the other doctor's to finish you up. I have another patient to deal with." he could hear her footsteps walking away but stopped when Naruto called her.

"Hey, your coming this Friday right?" Naruto asked. "Ya, know everyone misses you. I bet if you asked Baa-Chan will let you go." Sakura sighed before answering.

"Yea, I'll be there. Don't worry I'll be fine." after that he heard the door open and close. She was gone, again. But something was bothering her he could tell. Telling him-self he'll take time to figure it out later. Now where was his doctor? The sooner he could get out of here the better. A knock at the door bung him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," in his usual monotone voice. He didn't bother looking at the door. His thought unwillingly went to the pink-ett. What does she look like now? 'Stunning no doubt.' Has she moved on? 'Wouldn't surprise me, but it'll still hurt.'

"I see your still the same Uchiha-san," he turned his head to look at the owner of that voice, 'her' voice. 'Yep, stunning, biggest understatement of the world.' "Distant and monotone as always. Anyway please hold still and do as I say. So I can't waste needed energy." keeping his emotionless face he nodded. An act he perfected so people can't read his thoughts.

A few minuets later and she was done. Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Thank you for cooperating, Uchiha-san." Sasuke raised an eyebrow 'What happen to Sasuke-_kun_?' Sakura walked over to the cabinet and pulled out something. "you can leave in the morning. For now just stay in bed and relax." she got a cup and poured water into it. Putting the pill in her mouth and swallowing the water. "Besides the aftermath of your fight with Naruto your fine. Have a nice day." The pink-ett turned and headed toward the door. When she opened it she stopped. "Oh, and welcome back home, Sasuke." She walked out but not before she gave him a smile.

**XOXO**

-Sakura's apartment Thursday 6:00 PM-

It's been two days since Sakura talked to Sasuke. She felt good about her-self. She didn't break down and cry in front of him. She didn't falter while talking to him during his check up. She was strong in front of him. Happy about her day she made dinner humming to her-self. She couldn't wait till Friday, seeing all her friends would most likely be high light of her week.

Sitting down at her table she began her meal in quite. Still humming to her-self she began to think on what to do Friday. She had to go shopping, maybe train, she could visit Ino before hand and say hello; ask for her help on picking what to where. Then the problem of what to do when she gets there. Sakura had no doubt in her mind that things are gonna be a bit awkward between her and Sasuke, but hey she'll just have to pull though right?

**XOXO**

-Ramen shop 6:00 PM-

Everyone was there, orders were going around like crazy. The shop had to hire part time help just to meet the needs of Naruto and his friends. Sasuke was one of the few who started drinking sake. Though he wasn't drunk many of the ones who did drink where. Someone was talking to him but he didn't pay much attention because his focus was on a pink haired girl. She was talking to some other guy, this for some all reason pissed him off.

Having enough of his building rage he got up and walked over to her. Sasuke glared at the other man then pulled Sakura up by the arm and dragged her away from the group. Sakura of course struggled. "What the hell are thinking Uchiha I was having fun with him." Sasuke didn't respond. When he finally got to where he wanted to be he pined Sakura against the wall. Sakura blushed as her eyes widen at there proximity.

"Why?" it was killing him he needed to know. "Why? Do you hate me that much you want to see me suffer? Or is it that you just don't care anymore?" Sasuke took a deep breath and raised his voice at her, "Why are you making me feel this way? Why are you so annoying?"

Sakura was at a lost for words. The great Sasuke Uchiha just confessed. And to her no less. What the hell was going on? Before she could answer him he spoke up again, "Answer me damn it!" He then crashed his lips onto her's. After a few moments he broke apart waiting to see her reaction. After a few moments of an intense awkward silence he turned around to walk away. But was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

"What am I to you?" Sasuke was taken back by her question. "I said I loved you when you left I said I will always love you and I still do. So tell me what am I to you, Sasuke? I need to know." up until this point her head was down when she looked up tears where falling freely down her face. That's when he snapped.

"I love you, Sakura." he kissed her again but this time and endless amount of passion was put into it. Sakura this time kissed back with just as much passion. "I know you won't forgive me for awhile because of what I did, but please just love me back." Sakura nodded when the took a break. During one long kiss Sakura moaned in his mouth. Wanting to hear more of her he continued to make her moan. After a while they decided to go back to the group. Apparently Sasuke's little hiding place failed to hid all the noise they where making so the rest of the time the party was full of awkward whispers about the new couple.

Sakura too busy blushing the whole time because of what happen and Sasuke too busy building his own ego up to a new high failed to notice Naruto and Ino's conversation.

"The plan worked," Ino giggled "Now what?"

"We make sure Teme doesn't kill anyone who looks Sakura-Chan funny" Naruto gave his foxy grin.

**XOXO**

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. OK now just a reminder this is only a one shot. The idea has been killing me since it magically showed up in my head. Anyway review and check out my other stories. Bye-Bye.

_**-END-**_


End file.
